


Ez az én feltárásom

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Confessions, Gyengéd!Lukas, Lukas Waldenbeck is in Love, Lukas Waldenbeck szerelmes, M/M, Olyasmi, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Sort Of, Szerelmes fiúk, Translation, Vallomások, fordítás, soft!lukas, Önelfogadás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Az egyetlen alkalom, mikor egy nyilvános helyen csókolóztak az a városban volt, és mintha nem is ugyanazok az emberek lettek volna. Senki sem tudta a nevüket és senkit sem érdekeltek. Úgy értékelhette  fiút maga előtt ahogyan csak akarta és senki sem bírálta érte…- Holnap még mindig szeretni fogsz? – kérdezte Philip habozva. És Lucas utálja, hogy haboznia kell. Utálja, hogy valaha is kételyt ébresztett Philipben a valódi érzéseiről.





	Ez az én feltárásom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaAllanPoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaAllanPoe/gifts).
  * A translation of [this my excavation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413234) by [ElizaAllanPoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaAllanPoe/pseuds/ElizaAllanPoe). 



> "A cím és az idézet Bon Iven Re:Stacks című számának elejében található." írja az eredeti író, ElizaAllanPoe.

"Ez nem egy új férfi hangja, nem is egy éles felismerésé  
Ez a nyílás hangja, és az elszállásé  
Szerelmem, vess biztos hitet és szerelmet belém”

Rose májusban jött rá. Lukas nem is értette, hogy hogyan jött rá akárki, hát még Rose. Olyan óvatosan voltak. Az egyetlen alkalom, mikor egy nyilvános helyen csókolóztak az a városban volt, és mintha nem is ugyanazok az emberek lettek volna. Senki sem tudta a nevüket és senkit sem érdekeltek. Úgy értékelhette fiút maga előtt ahogyan csak akarta és senki sem bírálta érte.  
De mikor hazatértek úgy érezte, hogy az emberek máshogy néznek rá. Hogy túl hosszan nézték őt, vagy csak Lukas volt túl paranoiás, hogy mindenki átlátott a hazugságain. Mert az igazság az volt, hogy egyszerűen nem az volt, akire mindenki számított tőle, hogy legyen.  
És ha bármikor rámosolygott Rose-ra, bárki megmondta volna, hogy az a mosoly nem érte el egészen a szemeit. Lukas csak nem tudta megcsókolni őt, nem úgy, ahogyan azelőtt. Nem Philip után, főleg nem ezek után.  
Lukas megijedt attól, hogy nem tudta többé, hogyan is kellene viselkednie. Máshogy viszonyulnának hozzá az emberek? Az apja megutálná? Lukas félt, de volt más is az érzései között. Megkönnyebbülés. A súly valahogy lekerült a válláról. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy elfogadnák, de végre biztos volt benne, hogy ismét tud lélegezni.  
**  
\- Mi óta folyik ez? – kérdezi tőle Rose és könnyek folynak le az arcán. Lukas nem tud megszólalni. – Mi óta csalsz vele, Lukas? – kérdezi hangosabban és a szavai súlyosak voltak a haragtól.  
\- Pár hónapja – válaszolja Luka, s a szíve ezerrel száguld. – Sosem akartalak bántani Rose, sajnálom és tudom, hogy az hogy sajnálom nem jelent semmit. És hogy már túl késő…  
\- Miért nem szakítottál velem akkor? Teljesen rendben volt az, hogy madzagon rángatsz és becsapsz engem, és nem számított az, hogy ez rám milyen hatással volt? – köpi.  
\- Mert nem akartam, hogy akárki is megtudja. és csak… nem tudtam elfogadni. – Lukas hangja megremegett. – Nem tudtam volna az a srác lenni.  
Rose nyel és a könnyei csak kövérebb cseppekben folynak. – Nos, az vagy, és minden hazugság volt – mondja szomorúan. - _Meleg vagy, és soha nem is tetszettem neked._  
Ez nem volt kérdés, és ezt már mind a ketten megértették.  
\- N-nem tudtam. Mármint, szerintem tudtam. Csak nem…  
\- Nem vagyok olyan, mint a többiek? – ajánlotta a lány, ahogy egy tétovázó mosoly ült ki a szájára.  
\- Igen – értett egyet Lukas szomorúan mosolyogva maga is. Nem tudott volt barátnője szemébe nézni.  
A lány bólint, végig túrja kezével a haját. Az arca piros és Lukasnak fáj, hogy ő okozta ezt. Azt kívánja, bárcsak ne hazudott volna neki egész végig, és hogy bárcsak ne lett volna ekkora seggfej.  
\- Nem tetszik neked? – kérdezi lágy hangon.  
\- Igen – vallja meg Lukas suttogva.  
\- _Több is, mint tetszik?_  
\- _Igen_ \- ismeri be végre Lukas.  
**  
Mikor ismét otthon van, Luka az apjával szemben ül és a tányérját bámulja, a a gondolatai pedig veszélyesen örvénylenek.  
\- Jól vagy, Fiam? – kérdezi az apja, ahogy egyet kortyol a söréből.  
Az apja nem ivott gyakran, de talán ezt az univerzum intézte így, mert ahhoz sok alkohol fog kelleni, amit most hallani fog.  
Lukas felnéz rá, és azt mondja:  
\- Apa, el kell mondanom neked valamit.  
A hangja remeg és nem tudja megnyugtatni magát. Annyira fél. _Öt másodpercnyi bátorság. Öt másodpercnyi bátorság. Öt másodpercnyi bátorság._  
\- Na, akkor mondjad.  
\- Meleg vagyok – suttogja és összeszorítja a szemeit. Kérlek, ne utálj meg. Kérlek, ne utálj meg. Kérlek, ne utálj meg.  
\- Most szórakozol velem? – kérdezi az apja komolyan, ahogy feláll a székéből. – Hadd kérdezzem meg, hogy mire számítottál, mit mondok, miután ezt közlöd velem?  
\- Mondd, hogy semmi sem változott – sírja el magát Lukas. – Mondd, hogy még mindig a fiad vagyok, és hogy nem számít semmit.  
\- Csak nem értem. Megpróbáltam a legjobbat nyújtani neked, amit tudtam. Annyira keményen próbálkoztam, miután Anyád meghalt. Ez azért van, mert ő már nincs itt?  
\- Nem Apa! Nem azért vagyok meleg, mert Anya meghalt. Csak ilyen vagyok – kiált fel Lukas és a könnyei csak úgy hullottak. A szíve nem fog megnyugodni.  
\- Nem értem.  
\- Nem kell értened, Apa. Csak mondd, hogy úgy is szeretsz, ahogy vagyok, mindegy, mi történik.  
És amikor sosem kapott választ Lukas kiviharzott az ajtón és a motorjára ugrott, mielőtt az Apja kétszer is végig gondolhatta volna a választ.  
**  
Mikor Lukas Pilip házához ér már sötét van és a seriff nyit ajtót.  
\- Helló, beszélhetnék Philippel?  
\- Helló Lukas, uh persze, szólok neki.  
Lukas hallotta, hogy a seriff felszól neki a szobájába és Philip egy pillanattal később, gyors lépésekkel dörömbölt le a lépcsőkön az előszobába.  
\- Mit csinálsz itt? Azt hittem nem akarod, hogy meglássanak velem – kérdezi, a hangja hideg. – A világért sem kellene megerősítened a pletykákat.  
\- Elmondtam Rose-nak és Apámnak – ismeri be Lukas gyorsan, ahogy mindent egy levegővel kienged. Nem tud tovább rejtőzködni.  
Philip szemöldöke összehúzódik és a szája kissé elnyílik.  
\- Hogy micsoda?  
\- Elmondtam nekik – ismételi meg Lukas és érzelmektől súlyos nyelvvel megbotlik a szavakon.  
\- M-mit mondtál Rose-nak? – kérdezi Phillip jobban kilépve a lakásból. Egy fekete felső van rajta és az a vörös pizsamaalsó, amit egyszer Lukasnak kölcsön adott.  
\- Elmondtam neki, hogy szeretlek.  
Lukast nem érdekeli, hogy a seriff több mint valószínű, hogy hallgatózik. Nem érdekli, hogy az apja már valószínűleg sosem fog tudni ugyanúgy nézni rá. Nem érdekli, hogy minden meg fog változni. _Nem érdekli._  
Philip szemei nagyra nyílnak és az arca ellágyul egy másodpercre. Csak egy másodpercre.  
\- Nem tudom többé ezt a játékot játszani, Lukas. Honnan tudjam, hogy ezt most komolyan gondolod?  
\- Nem mondanám, ha nem gondolnám komolyan.  
Philip kezeit betakarják Lukas nyakát, ahogyan előrehajol, hogy ajkaikat egy finom csókban egyesítse. Lukas azonnal válaszol, a válasz éhes és az is, ahogyan közelebb vonja magához kedvesét.  
\- Holnap még mindig szeretni fogsz? – kérdezte Philip habozva. És Lucas utálja, hogy haboznia kell. Utálja, hogy valaha is kételyt ébresztett Philipben a valódi érzéseiről.  
\- Akkor is szeretni foglak – mondja Lukas, ahogy a tekintetük összefonódik. – Nem érdekel többé, ki tudja.

**Author's Note:**

> „ Sosem írtam még coming out jelenetet, szóval bocsi, ha nem lett az igazi. Köszönöm, hogy olvastátok, legyen szép napotok xx” ElizaAllanPoe.


End file.
